Beyond the Walls
by AotandAirfan
Summary: "You have to make it to outside world. You can't let the people's taxes be wasted on the military police. And you can't let those pigs stay." These were my mother's last words. I was called the Godess of war by the people, but what many don't know is that to become known as the Goddess of war, I first had to defy everyone, even humanity's greatest soldier.
1. Chapter 1

Year 845 A.D.

(Erika P.O.V.)

"Why, Mom? Why do I have to wait three years? If I join at age 12 like everyone, I will come out when I'm 15 years old. Is that not a good age?"

Damn it. How the hell is she planning to hide me? Where? In the basement?

"Honey, it's not that it's a bad age to go to battle. It's that if you're older, you'll be able to make better, more rational choices."

I don't know about this. I love my mom, but this sounds crazy. Even if we do hide in our basement, won't we still get caught?

Excuse me for not introducing myself. My name is Erika Lind. I was one known as Maria, but that is a long, long story. You'll learn more about that, of course.

"Listen to me, Maria. You can't let these titans control humanity like they are their puppets. As if humans are their toys. You have to be the best soldier there is. No matter what the king says, it is not okay if humanity has to live behind walls. You have to show them that until we kill every titan, humanity cannot truly be free."

Now you may be wondering what me and my mother are arguing about. See, she wants to keep me for three years and train me here before she sends me off to military training. My mother, an ex-Scouting legion member, was one of the best soldiers there was, and retired when she was thirty to have a family.

"Mom, I don't think I can wait three years. I want to fight titans as quick as I can. Humanity is already so tiny; we need to get as many soldiers as we can"

"Now Maria, we still have to think about this rationally. Everybody wants to rid the world of titans. I'm doing this not just for humanity; I'm doing this for you. I want you to have the best chance of living. I want your future children to live beyond the walls. And I know that you want future generations to live beyond the walls to."

She's right. Besides, I don't want to end up like my brother. Arguing is not going to do me any good, either.

"Now go to sleep; it's getting close to midnight, I can tell. Goodnight, Maria."

I went to bed without a word. I wasn't mad, I was tired. Who knows, maybe this won't be as bad as I think it will. Little did I know, that this nightmare was just about to begin.


	2. The Dream

A/N: Thanks to anyone who decided to give my story a try, or to anyone who follows the story or reviews it. This is my first story so reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks again! And don't worry, after about three chapters we'll see Eren, Levi, Mikasa, and Squad Levi.

Year 845 A.D.

(Erika P.O.V.)

As I walked around my town, Shiganshina, I was still on edge about the dream I had. In my dream, there was a boy and his friends, a boy and a girl. The girl had black hair, and had a red scarf. The boy, who appeared to be the youngest, had blond hair and blue eyes, and seemed to be weak. But what stood out the most, were the titans. I dreamt that a titan had broken a hole through Wall Maria. And his friend was an Enormous titan, big enough to look over Wall Maria.

In my dream, titans from outside the walls came in and ate every human in their path. My train of thought was interrupted by my only friend, Amy Raunz.

"Maria?"

I didn't respond

"Maria!"

"What?"

"Are you okay? You seem on edge or something."

I told her all about my dream. About the Enormous titan and the one who broke Wall Maria. When I finished telling her, she looked at me like I said the craziest thing she had ever heard.

"Maria, that's crazy! I don't think titans that can look over Wall Maria even exist."

"You don't know. Humanity was last attacked a century ago. Who's to say they haven't evolved? Or that they won't attack again?"

She thought about it again, this time with a more focused expression.

"I believe you, Maria. It's possible that they could've evolved. And besides, it's not like we're all safe when most of our Garrison Regiment acts like that."

Amy pointed to three men of the Garrison Regiment, who were all clearly drunk.

"Stupid Drunks" Amy said.

They heard her say that, so one of them stood up and said

"Hey! I bet you're going to end up like us when you two train."

Amy then walked up to him and got in his face. Then she yelled:

"Like hell I will!" His friends started laughing and I stifled a laugh myself. Amy was always like this, funny, outgoing, and brave.

She walked back to where I was and said

"Let's go. Besides, if titans attack, we're basically sitting ducks here."

We went to the entrance of the underground. That's where we would hang out every day. Most of the people there, well, most of the criminals, knew who we were and didn't bother us.

"If Titans attack, here is where we will hide."

"Even though I'm going to wait three years to train?"

"Hell yeah. You are my family now. We're going into training together, of course."

It's true that after her family died, I had been there for her, I knew since I was three, and My mom and I comforted her when her family died. She was only eight at the time.

I was about to speak, but we heard rumbling. It started to shake so violently, we had to get out of there.

As we went to see what happened, an armored titan had broken a hole in Wall Maria.

Amy spoke, "Ma-Maria? L-l-look."

There was a titan tall enough to peer over Wall Maria. It was the same one from my dream. It toke a step, and blew everyone and everything away, including myself and Amy.

We began to run away. We were panicking, and I suddenly thought about my mom.

"My mom! Is my mom okay?!"

We ran to my house and what we saw there was the last thing a child should see. My mom was in the hand of a titan, about to be eaten.

"You have to make it outside the walls. You can't let the people's taxes be wasted on the military police. And you can't let those pigs stay. I love you, Maria". She was then eaten by the titan in one bite.

"MOM!" I yelled. Tears began to fall. Amy and I began to run to the underground city in Wall Rose. Hopefully there we'd be safe.

This is the last Amy and I would know about our lives in Shinganshina. From here, this is when hell truly began.


	3. New Squad

A/N: Thanks to everyone who follows my story, or anyone who has decided to give my story a chance. I'll update as often as I can! These first chapters may not have as much action, but this is just the buildup.

8 years later

Year 853 A.D.

(Erika P.O.V)

*Sigh* another day. Today is the day me and Amy graduate from Military training. After the fall of Wall Maria, I had waited 3 years to join training, like my mother wished. I had been living in the underground city of Wall Rose, where I took the name Erika Lind. After what had happened in the year 845, I just wanted to forget my past life. After three years I immediately joined Military training. I was already stronger than most of the people who joined military training at the same time I did, so it was pretty easy to pass training. I was 3 years older than everyone here, but I looked just as young as them.

"Hey! Erika, they're announcing who graduated in the top ten." Mike had whispered in my ear, stopping my train of thought. Mike full name was Mike Krasinski, he was one of my only friends here, probably since he shared my reclusive tendencies. They were announcing the Top ten in order:

10. Amy Raunz

9. Sienna Ien

8. Nicole Hairston

7. Jesse Ekins

6. Angelica Kristin

5. Mike Krasinski

4. Brendon Lien

3. Aaron Chelli

2. Andre Williams

1. Erika Lind

"What a surprise, Erika was number one in the top ten." whispered a girl.

People who had not gotten in the Top Ten were looking enviously to all those who had gotten in. Amy , for some reason had been looking anxious, rather unusual for her since she was always either joking or smiling.

After the ceremony had ended, all those who had mad it in the top ten were celebrating and boasting about how they were going to join the Military Police. All except Mike, who like me has had his heart set on joining the Recon corps. Amy had come up to me, asking to talk to me personally.

"What do you need, Amy?"

"Um…Ma- I mean Erika, you're going to join the Recon corps, right?"

"Yes. Are you going to?"

"Here is the thing. I think I'm going to join the Military police."

"What? Why?"

"I hate to say this, but I think you should join the Military police, too."

"Never. I'm going to rid the world of titans, whether I do it alone or not."

"Erika, we can't! Titans will never be defeated. Just accept it."

My blood had started boiling at this point. My friend was telling me to just give up. That the titans can't be defeated.

"Erika, if you want to go kill yourself with the rest of the fools who join the Survey corps, go ahead. I am going to live."

I had immediately run away from where Amy was. If I hadn't I probably would have ended up punching her. But, I can't blame her. It's normal for someone to be afraid of titans.

In the trainee squad I was in, we had already gone on a few missions before, so whatever regiment we had decided to go to we were going to go there in 1 week. I hope I get into Squad Levi. My current titan kill record from the missions I have gone on is 22 solo kills and 6 assist kills. I'm hoping that's enough to get on to Squad Levi.

"Erika! Are you okay?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

"I heard what Amy said. I can't believe she would say that to your face."

"Are you going to join the Scout Regiment?"

"Of course. I'm joining with you. I need to make it onto squad Levi."

"It's possible, Mike. Your Titan kill record is 16 solo kills and 20 assist kills."

"Let's hope we do, Erika."

(1 week later)

Year 853 A.D.

Omniscient P.O.V.

"Levi, have you chosen any new members for your new squad?"

"Yes, Erwin."

"Who have you chosen?"

"Based on their titan kill record, I have chosen Erika Lind, Mike Kasinski, and Jesse Ekins."

"Good Choices. I will send them here immediately."

A couple of minutes later the three chosen arrived in front of Levi.

"Sir!" the three chosen had said.

"Do any of you know why you are in here?"

"No, Sir."

"You are all new members of Squad Levi. Since I still don't have enough members in my elite squad, I personally will show you around and tell you the rules here." Said Levi.

Jesse and Mike had their eyes as wide as saucers, while Erika had a shocked expression for about 1 second, then her straight-faced expression similar to Levi's replaced it.

After the orientation they met the other people there. Shockingly, the one who seemed the most normal to them had been Hange.

"Well it's close to ten o' clock. So I think you all should go rest. You have a lot to do tomorrow." Said Levi

Squad Levi's new members had gone to sleep immediately.

'I hope tomorrow has less surprises.' thought Erika. 'But, I doubt it.'


	4. Mission

Year 853

(Erika P.O.V.)

I rubbed my eyes as I woke up. I still couldn't believe it. I can't believe that I had made on to Squad Levi. It felt like a dream. There was a mission today and my challenge begins the challenge of staying alive.

"Hey! You three wake up. We have a lot to do before we begin our mission today." called Levi.

The three of us were wide awake by now. From when Levi showed us around yesterday, all of us knew what we were going to do before the mission: clean. We all knew and heard that Levi was a clean freak. But to be honest, I don't even mind it. I had made it on to squad Levi and that's all that matters.

After we had eaten breakfast, we started cleaning. When I passed by the hall way to start cleaning, I saw the weirdest sight I had ever seen; Levi opened the window in the most dramatic fashion ever. I could tell he was serious about cleaning.

"I think I'm going to get tired of this pretty quickly." Said Jesse as we cleaned.

"Agreed." Said Mike

"Well, it could be worse." I said.

What Jesse and Mike hadn't noticed was that as they said this, Levi passed by, and half-glared at them. I had to stop myself from laughing. I don't know why the Scout regiment had feared Levi. He seemed pretty normal to me, but did have an intimidating aura to him.

After Levi had finally deemed the cleaning we did well enough, we were allowed to leave. I went outside and found Eren, talking to a tall, black-haired girl, and a young looking blond haired boy.

"Erika! Can you come here for a minute?"

I only nodded and walked to where they were. The black haired girl spoke:

"Hello, I'm Mikasa. I heard that you are one of Eren's friends."

"Yes, I am."

For some reason, Mikasa had given me a small smile. She must not smile often, since the blond boy, Armin I think, had a surprised expression.

"I'm glad Eren has a friend here. You seem so nice, how are you so nice when you're around Levi all the time."

"Levi cares for all his comrades, he just doesn't show it."

"I doubt that twerp even knows how to care." mumbled Mikasa. She must really hate him. From what I heard, it's probably from when Levi had beat Eren up at his trial.

"Well I have to go. I want to rest before the mission. Bye."

"Bye!"

There was about 2 hour before the mission starts. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. Will I even make it? Will all my hard work be in vain?

2 hours later

"Just relax" I said. Mike was hiding it, but he was close to panicking, I could tell.

The townspeople were all talking about how the Scout regiment was going to bring back a heap of bodies. They claim that their taxes are being wasted on us, but it's not like the military police was doing anything.

Once we had gotten outside the walls, I thought it was breathtaking. It was so beautiful; the only thing that was ruining this was the ugly titans.

I was shocked at just how many of them there was. But if saving humanity means killing all the titans, I'll do it with my bare hands.

"Alright, let's start. You all know what our mission is. It is to attempt to capture the beast titan. We have set the bait so that he comes here. Here, Hange and here squad will attempt to capture it. If any titans try to interfere, you will kill them. Clear?" Levi said.

"Yes, Sir."

"Alright, the beast titan should be here soon. Get ready."

And sure enough, it appeared. I lost count of how many times it tried to kill me. Luckily, I managed to immobilize its arms.

'Boom' what the hell was that? A sudden lightning bolt appeared, bringing a ton of smoke with it.

And what do you know, it was the female titan.

"How did she escape?" asked Jesse.

"It doesn't matter how she did; all that matters is that she did." Levi said

"Attack!" said Erwin.

The female titan alone had killed so many of our recruits. Suddenly, a horde of titans came our way. The beast titan had sent them our way. I also lost count of how many

"Damn it!" said one of the new recruits.

Titan Eren had started fighting the beast titan. Sadly, the female titan had injured him with her armor. Eren tried, but the beast titan had sent a horde of titans upon Eren. He had been too tired to get up. it was over.

"As much as I hate it, we must retreat." Said Erwin.

Levi fired off a sign to retreat, and the mission was officially over. Close to half of our comrades had been killed. I couldn't believe it.

As we were retreating, I saw some incredibly weird. This mission had been far beyond the walls, so it was unusual to see this. On the ground was a map. But this map was different. It was far too advanced to be from people inside the walls, or the military police. The people in the military police couldn't fight or create anything at all.

Next to it was a weapon. But this weapon was too advanced to be from inside the walls. So were could it have been from?

I decided to put it away. I'll examine it when I get back to HQ.

Back inside the wall:

"What did I say? They failed again, what a surprise. And here are the bodies." A man said as we entered the walls again. Idiots, don't they know that the military police is worse than us? That they are barely worth anything?

How do Levi and Erwin do it. To know that they are right, but to hear people ridicule what they do? I can barely take it.

We final got back to HQ at night. As I examined the map, it was even more advanced than I had ever thought. It named all sorts of things, and it said that we were in a place called Germany. A name was in the back:

'Jessica K. Annes'

Who is she? There is nobody named Jessica here. Could it be?

Could it be that some humans are alive in the outside world?


	5. No matter what

A/N: Thanks to the first person to review my story. I will try to update as much as I can for you guys. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Sort of long chapter ahead.

Year 853

(Erika P.O.V)

Humans? In the outside world? Is that even possible? Ah Hell, there's titan shifters in this world so nothing surprises me anymore. This map and this weapon are far too advanced to be from inside the walls, so is it possible that there is another wall out there, with more people?

Hange then barged in to my room, which took me by surprise. I didn't mind, though. She was my friend, and to have a friend in this cruel world is enough for me to ask for. But make no mistake; Hange is the only one who could do that to me without getting her head punched off.

"Erika! Are you OK? You seem even more serious than you usually are."

"Hange, I need your help and advice."

"Huh? Really? No one ever asks me for my advice." she said.

"Take a look at this." I said.

She looked at the map with curiosity. She had seen maps before, but this is the first time Hange and I, or anybody really, saw something this advanced. Next, she saw the weapon. At this point, she had a confused, surprised look on her face. Again, this was too advanced to be made by anybody here.

"Erika, where did you get this?" she asked.

"I found it while out on our last mission."

"How did you get this out there? That mission was as far as we had gotten in the outside world."

"Hange, I came up with a theory for this." She then looked at me with incredible interest, still shocked as to what I had found.

"This was found, beyond the walls right? And as you know, there is a special squad to stop any human advancement? This means that they also don't know how to make something like this." I paused for a while.

"Now, you may think I'm crazy, but I think there may be humans outside the walls." I said. My words had shocked her so much she fell out of her seat.

"Erika, do you think that's possible? If other humans are out there, they will get killed so easily."

"We don't know, Hange. If there were humans out there, who's to say they aren't more advanced than us? And didn't the king burn all records of the outside world? We don't know why, though."

"But why do you need my advice?" she said.

"Hange, when you were trying to capture titans to experiment on them, how did you manage to ask Levi? Or Erwin?"

"Well, Erika it wasn't easy. But you need to be strong. Now I know you're incredibly strong already. But you have to gain the mental strength to follow through with your plans. I doesn't matter what anybody thinks, if you think and believe in your theory, go for it."

"But I'm thinking of leaving the walls to find people. Levi will literally kill me on the spot."

She seemed shocked from what I said, but only for a second. She then gave a look of care and love.

"I'm scared, Hange." Hange was the only person I would let know what my true feelings were.

"Erika, even if your plan fails, if you want to come back here, please do. I'll always support you, no matter what. I'll always accept you. Think of me as your big sister, Erika." She gave me the warmest smile ever.

"Thank you, Hange." I will always trust Hange, no matter what.

"Now, one thing, Erika." She said

"Stop talking so formal with me! You make me feel old!" she said. I started laughing, forgetting all my fear.

"Now, go to sleep, Erika. If you fall asleep in front of Levi tomorrow, he will give you cleaning duty for months." She said.

"Okay, goodnight Hange!"

"Goodnight!" she replied.

The next morning:

We woke up early the next day, all three of us. At breakfast, we heard that we had a new recruit for Squad Levi. A girl, her name was Stephanie Kristin. I was excited that she decided to join the Survey Corps, unlike her older sister Angelica. She was nicer to me, too.

She was called to Levi's office, where Mike, Jesse, and I had been waiting to show her around and to tell her the rules. When she came in and saw us, she looked like she already knew what she was here for, and looked scared because of it.

"Do you know why you are here?" Levi had asked her.

"No, sir."

"Well, you may have guessed by seeing my squad over there, but you are the newest member of Squad Levi. These three will show you around." He said. She looked incredibly shocked, her mouth wide open. But once the Levi had looked at her again, she immediately closed her mouth and took a more serious look on her face.

"Thank you, Sir." She said. We then showed her around after we left Captain's office. She had the excitement of a child, and reminded me of what I had felt like on the inside when I first made onto Squad Levi. I'm going to make sure that if she needs someone to trust, I will be that person. Her sister, Angelica, I knew her personally, and Angelica was too loud and different to relate to Stephanie. Often, Stephanie would come to me to talk about anything.

"Erika, thank you for helping me today. I know that you don't really like my sister, and neither do I, but you're like a sister to me." She said. I gave her my warmest smile.

"Don't worry, Stephanie I will help you around if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here." I said. She looked very grateful and happy, like when I had made my first friend here, Hange.

She then went to her room, trying to absorb it all. So, I took this as my chance to talk to Levi about my plan, my plan about leaving the walls to find people using my map that I had found.

I knocked on the door and Levi said I could come in. The first thing he had noticed was my map, and my weapon.

"Erika, what do you need?" He had asked. I was starting to get nervous, but I remembered what Hange had said, Be strong.

"Captain, look at this." I had placed both the map and the weapon on his desk. Even he had looked at them with extreme curiosity. He seemed suspicious that I had that type of weapon, an advanced gun.

"It is a map and a gun that I found on our mission outside the walls on our attempt to capture the beast titan. On this map, it names rivers, oceans, cities, and more. We are in a place called Germany according to this map."

He had begun to show his confusion and answered

"How did you get this?" He asked.

"Like I said, I found out on our mission. On the back, there is a name, Jessica K. Annes." I paused as he examined it.

"Now, You may be in shock for what I have to say, but I think that they're may be humans, alive, outside the walls. I have a plan. I think that is we follow this map, we may find another civilization. I would like your permission to send myself, and other soldiers on this mission to find humans outside the walls." I said.

He gave me a stern look and responded

"No."

I just stood there getting visibly nervous. What would happen to me?

"Erika, this is a suicide mission. There is nothing outside the walls except for titans. Sending yourself or other people out on this mission is a waste of human life. You have my answer, no."

"Captain, I am going on this mission whether or not you agree. I will do it myself." I said. Oh crap, what will he say.

"Then leave." He said.

"You have three days. If you leave within that time, we will let you. If you dare bring anyone with you, I'll kill myself. Now go." He finished. I couldn't believe what just happened. This is insane.

But I'll do it. I'll go outside the walls. I don't care anymore. But I'll miss Stephanie and Hange, for sure.

'I'm so sorry.' I thought.


	6. Leave

Year 853

(Erika P.O.V.)

*The next morning*

The next morning, I had woken up hours earlier than everyone. I was going to take my map with me and go outside to see just how dense the titans were in the direction I was going to go when I left the walls. I needed to be absolutely quiet, or more accurately, not wake up Levi or Erwin.

Apparently, I hadn't been quiet enough, since I did wake up someone. Luckily, it had been my friend, Stephanie.

"Erika? What are you doing awake this early? What is that?" She asked.

"Nothing, Stephanie. Don't worry about it." I said. I could tell that by the look she gave me, she didn't buy it at all.

"Oh really? Then why are going outside in the early morning, with a map?" she said.

"If I tell you and let you come along, will you not tell anyone?" I said. She nodded and came along with me. I began on how I had found my map, and the gun. She was really shocked at first; on my ideas about how they're may be other humans in the outside world, and about how I told Levi I'm leaving the walls. Weirdly, she got excited and said:

"I'm going." She said.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"I'm going with you on your mission to find other people." She said.

"What? Are you serious?" I said

"Come on, a chance to see the outside world, **and **find other people? I can't pass that up." She responded.

"But Levi said he'll kill me if I bring other people with me. You'll still go?"

"Yes. If this is how you found the map, there has to be other people. We could find other documents, stronger and better armor, we have to go." She said.

"But what if we get killed, I don't want to be the person who leads to anyone's death. It's best if I go alone." I answered.

"We won't get killed as long as we don't waste gas, water, or food." She said.

"Okay, you'll go. " I answered. She seemed happy I let her come along, and then she asked:

"You know where to go right?"

"Yes I do. Based on what direction I found the map and weapon it should be here." I said, while pointing to a place nearby called 'Czech Republic'.

"Hmm, that doesn't seem too far away. If we go walking, we could probably make it there in 3 weeks." She answered.

"Then it's settled. We'll make it here when we leave. Captain gave me a three day limit, so we'll leave in a day. Alright?"

"Yes. I can't wait till' then" she said.

"Let's go back inside. It will seem suspicious if people find us here." I said. We have a mission later today, so we needed the rest so we could fight properly. We both went inside but we weren't able to rest, so we remained talking.

Soon it had been time to go get breakfast, and it was the usual. We ate, Captain discussed the details of our mission, and soon it was time to start the mission. Our main goal was not to try and capture the Beast Titan, but to try and capture the female titan, again. However, it seems a little suspicious to me. Why would the female titan appear after she escaped when the Beast Titan was there? If I were her, I would just leave and never come back. It's almost as if she was there to protect him.

The Female Titan, Annie Leonhart. Her story was interesting and infuriating, how she did all this damage to humanity, and how she encased herself in a crystal. I feel like she's somehow connected to the Beast Titan. But I won't say anything until I'm sure.

4 hours later

As we exited the walls, we got even more people calling us useless and saying we are going to bring back a heap of bodies. After our last mission, they had lost any hope that we would succeed in a mission. Though I doubt they had any hope in us to begin with.

Stephanie had decided to take the map for whatever reason. I only told her to keep it safe, and to not let anything harm it. It was going to be vital in our mission outside the walls.

When we had made it outside the walls, it started out perfectly fine. Eventually, when we reached the forest of giant trees, we found her. That's when everything went to hell.

As soon as we had found her, the Beast Titan appeared. I could tell, because you can smell that bastard a mile away.

The Beast Titan had sent titans to try and kill everyone. The formation was broken, so many died at this stage in our mission, and Captain told us to make sure to kill every titan who the Beast had sent. I alone killed more 63 while doing this task. I saw Armin trying to get out of the titans' way, but had been helping people get out of harms' way, and had been hurt. The Female Titan swiped her leg on the ground, to try and kill as many people as she could.

Armin was hurt, but not killed, thankfully because of a pissed off Mikasa had saved him. Armin was comatose, but now safe. Eren, seeing this, had snapped.

Eren immediately transformed into a titan. He scared me this time; he was much more furious and angry this time. He seemed to double in height, his skin aflame, and had blue eyes instead of his normal green.

Annie had hurt him to the point where he was too overwhelmed to regenerate.

"The map!" I heard Stephanie yell next to me. Oh crap, the map fell out of her coat and was on the ground. She instant went down to retrieve it.

"Stephanie! What the fuck are you doing?!" Captain yelled at her. He had seen the map when she came back up, and recognized it. He gave me the most terrifying look of fury and rage.

Erwin called to retreat. This mess of a mission was finally over. I knew that I was going to happen when we returned. I feel like I'm going to be killed.

We finally came back inside the walls, where the people had waited to see if we succeeded. The taunts and insults were ten times worse this time. Everyone including myself had grim faces as we walked in. Poor Mikasa. Armin had not woken up from his comatose state, and she looked as if she was going to cry any second now. Captain Levi had a look of pure anger, and the stupid townspeople weren't making it any better.

When we got back to HQ, Captain wasted no time in yelling at Stephanie and me.

"Let's see why you did something so reckless." He said as he snatched the map. What he did next took me by surprise. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, and shoved me up and against the brick wall. My back hurt like hell when he did that.

"You. I told you that you can't bring anyone on that mission with you. Forget giving you 3 days to decide to leave. You leave tonight. I won't kill you because you will die out there any way. And take your reckless idiot of a friend with you." He said as he threw me to the ground. I started coughing uncontrollably because I couldn't breathe. I had to leave that night! At least Levi had returned our map. Well, he threw it at us.

Night came quicker than I expected. Hange accompanied me and Stephanie as we reached the wall.

"Quick. Take this, Erika. You'll need it." She said. What she had given us was a large basket. She gave me and Stephanie a hug and an encouraging smile before we left.

"The next time I come, Hange, more people we be with us." I said. She looked sad, but I wish I could tell her with full confidence that I will bring more people with me.

"I know you will. This is your only chance to leave. Goodbye, Erika."

"Bye, Hange." I said. It was time to leave, and we had left. Hange being there made it harder to leave. Stephanie and I checked what was in the basket Hange had given us. 4 tanks of gas, completely full, some water, and some food. In the basket was a note:

Dear Erika and Stephanie,

I know that Levi had said that you couldn't take anyone or anything, but I couldn't let you guys go to the outside with nothing to fight with. I have faith that you two will find humans. This is as much as I could have taken without Levi noticing. I'm so proud that you two has gone on this type of mission. But, if you guys want to come back, go ahead. I'll make sure Levi doesn't kill you.

-Hange.

We were already outside the walls while reading this. We managed to walk 23 miles and finally found a place to rest for the night. It was a cave and we found something to cover the entrance. The sound of titans stopped as it was already night. All titans need to function is sunlight, I remembered.

I felt like I was going to tear up. I was finally out on this mission. Stephanie and I are going to make it, no matter what. I'll see you again, someday.


	7. Turning Point

**A/N: The next few chapters are going to focus on our canon characters. Mostly Levi, Eren, and others. There might be some confusion if you still don't know about the anti-human suppression squad. And of course, I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or its characters. Thanks for the reviews everyone! I appreciate it. Warning: spoilers for some in this chapter. Also, there is some cussing in here.**

Year 853

(Omniscient P.O.V.)

The morning after

"She and Stephanie did what?!" yelled Mike and Jesse as Hanji explained Erika and Stephanie's absence. Hanji knew that what Stephanie and Erika did was completely unheard of, but she didn't expect that they would have as many questions as they did.

"I think they'll do fine in the outside world." Hanji stated.

"Why didn't Captain stop them?! He knows that is a death mission?!" The two yelled back.

"Shh, Levi is still stressed from that problem. Erika was one of the best soldiers here. Before she entered she killed as many as 20 titans. That is a loss to his squad."

"I promise that Erika and Stephanie will come back someday, with more people. Now, you two just act like everything is normal. And don't mess up on any mission. Levi was already on edge before Stephanie and Erika decided to leave. He already came close to beating up Erika. We don't know what will happen if another situation arises." Hanji finished.

The boys were about to ask another round of questions, but followed Hanji's advice and stopped asking questions. Jesse was sure that he was not going to leave the walls. Mike, on the other hand, hearing about what the two girls had done, considered and imagined what it would be like to be outside the walls. He thought about the freedom, the beauty, but also the hardships of leaving. He wanted to follow what the Erika and Stephanie had done. But, he kept these thoughts to himself.

Levi sighed to himself as he thought about what to do now. Erika and Stephanie had left, and now it was time to try and find more members for his squad. Easier said than done, since not many of the new recruits wanted to be there, and not many could kill multiple titans. He would choose Mikasa, but she is too heavily dependent on having to follow and protect Eren where ever he went.

He was talking to Erwin when someone came and, finally, brought some good news.

"Sir, Historia Reiss has gotten closer to replacing the king. She has been put as a successor to him."

Erwin was glad that his plan to replace the king was going well. It was better than having a bloody war with the military police. Although the winners of that war, would be the Survey corps, obviously.

Levi was glad that something good was finally happening. This plan was put into place 3 years ago, but it took longer to start because of the military police. All of the Survey corps was glad that something good that this plan was succeeding. All except for three people.

Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover, Ymir, also known as The Armored Titan, The Colossal Titan, and regular titan Ymir. These three were not happy that Historia was getting closer to being the queen. At least, Reiner and Bertholdt weren't.

"Damn. What the hell are we going to do now? We can't let Krista be the queen." said Bertholdt.

"Shut up." Ymir said. She was happy because all she wanted was for Krista to be safe. She wished Krista would've joined the military police instead of the Survey corps, that way she wouldn't be in harm.

Reiner was silent. It was true that he had thought of Krista as having "Goddess" like beauty, but he also agreed that Krista could not be the queen, for his safety.

"At least we have those pests, Erika and Stephanie out of our way." Ymir said. Their plan was that they had to kill off all of humanity, since they were the Beast Titans' spies. They hated it, but had no choice in the matter. Hence, why Reiner had to put a hole in Wall Maria.

"I was thinking, Erika and Stephanie left the walls, won't they find, **that?**" asked Reiner.

"No way, they'll die before that happens." responded Ymir.

"Erika and Stephanie won't go down without a fight. I doubt they'll let themselves get killed that easily. They even have a map of the outside world." Said Bertholdt.

"Don't tell me they'll find it. Or that we have to kill those pests ourselves." Said Ymir, already knowing the answer to her question.

"Looks like we will." Said Bertholdt.

"Damn it." said Ymir.

"It's time." Said Reiner.

"Let's go. It'll look suspicious if we stay."

There was no mission that day, so it was even better for the three to start this today. This way they took everyone by surprise.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves, either talking good things about how Erika and Stephanie left the walls, or criticism of their plan. They were also happy that, for once, things had gone as planned, and Krista was now closer to being queen.

Boom. Suddenly three lightning bolts appeared. Everybody already knew the horrible conclusion; it was the Armored titan and the Colossal titan, along with Ymir.

Immediately they had destroyed nearly everything in their path. So many had been killed, and news of this reached the people of Wall Sina and Wall Rose. They were terrified that the titans that destroyed Wall Maria had returned.

"Damn." muttered Levi. He and his squad were trying to kill off the Armored titan and Colossal. They would deal with Ymir later. Quickly, when Ymir wasn't looking, Levi had cut up Ymir in the same way had did to Annie years ago. It was easier because she couldn't harden her skin. Ymir had been overwhelmed and did everything she could to protect her nape.

In Wall Sina, Krista was here during this battle, having lunch with the royalties there to try and please them. She had not wanted to go, but had to so that Erwin's plan would have a better chance to succeed.

When she got news of what happened, she didn't know what to do. Her options were to stay, or to leave and go to battle.

"Excuse me, but I have to go." She said.

"Why? It's a nice day here." They responded.

"I have to go help a friend" She said.

"If we do this next week, you can go." They responded. She nodded before running off to put her uniform on. She knew Ymir would be with Reiner and Bertholdt, and knew how to convince her to stop fighting.

She finally reached the fight, and had a sick feeling in her stomach. She couldn't handle her seeing so much death, and was hurt that her friend had caused it.

She used her 3DMG to reach Ymir's shoulder, everyone was shocked at what she did.

"Krista, what the fuck are you doing here?!" yelled Levi. Eren was stunned for a bit and Bertholdt had taken advantage of it. Eren had been overwhelmed and was on the ground, with Mikasa trying to help him.

"Ymir, you don't have to fight. Help us, please! We can escape back to where you came from if you stop fighting. Please, just don't cause any more deaths." pleaded Krista.

Ymir was standing and had considered it. Seeing how Krista was looking hurt, she felt sad and stopped fighting for a bit. Nobody had expected what was about to happen.

Reiner had accidentally bumped in to Ymir, and had turned around suddenly. His hand had hit where Krista was standing, throwing her off Ymir's shoulder and making her land on the wall with a painfully loud, cracking sound.

"KRISTA!" yelled her comrades. She was unconscious, lying in pool of own her blood. That made Ymir snap. Reiner and Bertholdt had disappeared in all the commotion, and Ymir was now in her human form, with an injured, barely breathing Krista, as they brought her to an infirmary. They didn't know that it was her who was with Bertholdt and Reiner, and let her in.

Looking at Krista, injured and barely alive, something had changed in Ymir. She decided she was going to talk with Erwin and Levi.

"I have something I have to say. I am the titan that was with the Armored and Colossal today. I am not here to fight or argue. I want to help humanity. Put me in jail if you want, but all I want to do is help you." said Ymir to Levi and Erwin.

They were shocked to hear this, but believed her. 'Why would she make up such an important thing like this? It has to be true' they thought.

"Fine, we'll let you help us. But, from now on, you will sleep in the basement, that way we know that you won't escape or turn into a titan to fight us. And, like Eren, Hanji will have to experiment on you to see how you shifters work, are we clear?" said Erwin.

"Yes, Sir." said Ymir. She was going to make Reiner pay for what he did. She was feeling the same motivation Eren felt when he entered military training, to kill all titans. Hanji was called to Erwin's office to meet Ymir personally.

"Commander Erwin, is there something wrong?" Hanji asked.

They explained to her who Ymir was and that she was going to be her newest test subject.

"YAHOOOOO!" yelled Hanji in happiness. Hanji was incredibly happy that she had another shifter to experiment on, and that it was easy to find another shifter this time. Levi seemed annoyed when Hanji suddenly yelled in happiness. Ymir was taken by surprise, but didn't show it.

Hanji was telling Ymir of Chicachironi and Alberto, about the shifters, and asking her questions. Ymir answered these questions with hesitation at first, but started to warm up to her.

After that, Ymir went to see Krista before she went to sleep. She wanted to punch someone's head off, but refrained herself from doing so. As she sat next to a sleeping Krista, she promised she would kill Reiner with her own hands or blade.

Ymir went to sleep in her new room, the basement. Sitting there in the quiet room lead her to think and to review her situation. Before she fell asleep, she had one thought:

'Now I pray Erika and Stephanie will find that place. Those two better not mess up. I'll help them if they don't reach it in time. I will get pay back for what you did, Reiner. I'll kill you myself. You better hope I don't fucking find you, bitch.'


	8. Preview!

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated yet. Some of you may have seen it on my profile, but I won't be able to update for a while. I have plenty of exams and tests at school, and school comes first. Also, all these long and tedious tests have drained my creative, completely. I'm sorry I won't be able to update for a while, I'll update as soon as I can. But, since I don't want to leave without giving you guys at least a small clue as to what's to come in the next few chapters, I'll give you a small preview of it. Hope you like it!

What is wrong with Erika? She's having a nightmare, but about what? I'm sure she'll be fine, though. I should wake her up.

"Erika, Erika. Wake up. Are you ok?" I asked, trying to wake her up. She woke up with a gasp.

"Auruo, Petra!" she called out, shocked and scared.

"Erika, who are you talking about?"

"We have to leave. Now. I'll explain later." She responded.

"Something horrible is going to happen. Something terrible. We have to leave." Erika continued.

"Who told you this?" I asked, curiously.

"Let's just say, friends." Erika responded. I'm afraid she's starting to lose her mind. At least that's what I think. There's no one out here, besides us and titans, so how could she have been warned? Erika was running her hand through her strawberry blond her, her blue eyes wide from, what I presume, shock. Should I trust her?

But she hasn't been wrong about most of the things she said while outside the walls, so I'll trust her. Besides, we're already outside the walls; hundreds of miles away, what do we have to lose?


	9. For my sister

Year 853

(Omniscient P.O.V)

It had been to weeks since Ymir had agreed to work with Levi, Erwin, and Hanji. Krista had started to get better, but everyone thought it was a miracle she even survived. The poor girl had already gone through so much, and hiding her injuries from the royalty in Wall Sina was easier said than done. Nevertheless, Levi still had to choose at least one more member for his squad, and having no one else to choose, his choice came as quite a shock.

"I'll never do it. Not after what he did to you." said Mikasa.

"Mikasa are you crazy? That was a long time ago." said Eren.

"He wants me to join his squad? After what he did? No thank you." said Mikasa.

"Mikasa, get over it! He had to do that, it was a necessity." Eren responded irritated.

"No." she said.

"MIKASA, STOP CODDLING ME! I don't need your protection. I can fight. And why are you so dependent on me?! You're wasting all your talent on defending me! GET OVER IT! I AM NOT YOUR CHILD OR YOUR LITTLE BROTHER ANYMORE!" Eren yelled. He had let his anger get the best of him, but he felt happy to finally tell Mikasa this.

Mikasa looked hurt by this. But, because of this she finally stopped being stubborn and decided to respond to Levi and Eren.

"Fine, I'll do it." She mumbled.

Levi didn't respond, but just left, knowing that Mikasa already knew the rules thanks to Eren.

"Mikasa agreed to it?" Erwin asked.

"Yes, she did." Levi responded.

"But, I don't really want to put any trust in her. It's not that she's a bad soldier; it's that she's a wild card. Even if she says she will do it, even if she says she'll put her duties above Eren, I know that she would be willing to sacrifice both Mike and Jesse if it meant saving Eren. A girl that attached to someone does not give up their obsession that easily." Levi said.

"True, but we don't have a choice." Erwin said. Levi only sighed and nodded. It was true that they really didn't have a choice, but if they did Levi knew he wouldn't have chosen Mikasa until she stopped being emotionally dependent on Eren. Who knows, maybe it will turn out better then they think? All they can do is to wait and see.

(Erika P.O.V)

"Ugh…I'm exhausted." said Stephanie as we lied down in the cave we found. According to this map, we have traveled close to 200 miles in the past 2 weeks since we left. We're close by, I just know it. Everything on this map was accurate, from the small rivers and lakes that were here, to the country's, and maybe even the landmasses far away from here. I someday wish to see a place known as 'China' in the orient, but that's even farther away.

As I lie down on the caverns floor, I didn't know this exhausted. We could make it to our destination quicker if it wasn't for these damn titans. Hell, if it weren't for these titans, we could make it there in four days.

I quickly fell asleep. All the stress and pain my body has gone through, it's a miracle I'm alive. If Hanji hadn't given us that basket, I'm sure that we would've been dead by now.

"This is the brat Levi chose to be in his squad? Pbbt, I've seen better"

"Auruo, are you trying to act like Levi? It's not working." Said a girl behind me

I turned around to see a group of four, badly injured with dried blood surrounding their wounds or covering parts of their bodies. I knew this was a dream. Anybody with injuries as severe as theirs had to be dead.

"Who the hell are you guys?" I asked.

"Well, we can't exactly tell you who we are. Just think of us as friends. We're here to warn you. A danger is here. One you've encountered before. Not only is coming for you, it's coming for those back in Wall Maria. On the bright side, you and your friend have an ally. A great ally, who will help you." The girl with the hazelnut hair informed me. Wait, what ally? What's the danger coming. Why won't they tell me what it is?

I felt like I was going to wake up. No, more like someone was trying to wake me up. Before they left, the girl spoke to me.

"I know I'm not supposed to say, but I'm Petra. And the guy who called you a brat is Auruo. I wish I could stay and tell you more, but we must go. I'm sorry, Erika." She told. She seemed like such a nice woman, it was horrible to even look at her injuries. Even the man, Auruo, and the rest seemed like such a nicely put group. I had only seen them for a while, and I could tell they didn't deserve the gruesome death they got.

"No, wait don't go! I have to ask you something." I said.

"I'm sorry, but we can't stay." The man with black hair said.

"Auruo, Petra!" I yelled.

I must have yelled loudly in my sleep, since when I woke up, Stephanie looked spooked.

(Stephanie P.O.V.)

What is wrong with Erika? She's having a nightmare, but about what? I'm sure she'll be fine, though. I should wake her up.

"Erika, Erika. Wake up. Are you ok?" I asked, trying to wake her up. She woke up with a gasp.

"Auruo, Petra!" she called out, shocked and scared.

"Erika, who are you talking about?"

"We have to leave. Now. I'll explain later." She responded.

"Something horrible is going to happen. Something terrible. We have to leave." Erika continued.

"Who told you this?" I asked, curiously.

"Let's just say, friends." Erika responded. I'm afraid she's starting to lose her mind. At least that's what I think. There's no one out here, besides us and titans, so how could she have been warned? Erika was running her hand through her strawberry blond her, her blue eyes wide from, what I presume, shock. Should I trust her?

But she hasn't been wrong about most of the things she said while outside the walls, so I'll trust her. Besides, we're already outside the walls; hundreds of miles away, what do we have to lose?

We immediately left the cave, in search of a new place to go to. We decided to walk instead of using 3DMG 1 week into our journey, so that we may not waste gas. The titans ignored us, so most of the times we weren't noticed. But to me, that's the creepiest part. At first they did anything and everything to kill us. At one point, the dumbass titans tried smashing the cave to bits. The idiots instead ended up losing their limbs, forcing Erika and I to kill them.

It's as if they were used to us, or didn't see us as enemies. This would actually be interesting to study.

We entered another forest, a dense, thick forest with tall trees. Even though Erika and I were risking our lives even more with every step we took, seeing the beautiful lakes, the healthy forest, and everything else uncharted in this world would be worth death. I remember Erika telling me of Armin, the blond boy she had met who was friends with Eren and Mikasa. I know that he would want to see this.

I heard Erika take a sharp breath, and I turned around to look at her. She was a bit ahead of me, so she could see more. Also, I hadn't put my glasses on, just in case some branch from one of the smaller trees scratched it. I could still see, but I couldn't see far away.

"Erika, wait!" I yelled as I ran after her. I put my glasses on so I could see what made her run to it. I couldn't believe what we saw.

It was a waterfall. A medium sized, wide waterfall. It was beautiful, so strong but calm at the same time. We got closer to it without hesitation, wanting to see it even if it killed us.

Here we refilled our supplies. The water was fresh, and boiled it to make sure it was clean. There was fruit, mostly berries and decided to eat that, knowing it wasn't poisonous. We had seen these back in the walls, even though I lived in Wall Rose, and Erika lived in Wall Maria.

"Stephanie, look." Erika had said. It was a little deer, alone and scared. It looked so cute, but was trembling and was very skinny. It probably wasn't from here either, since it looked starved. It was a very young deer, and was very shy. It hid the more we got close, but eventually had lied down and we came closer.

"I wonder where the poor guy came from." I said. Stephanie was trying to sooth him, and it eventually worked. The poor guy must have lost their family, just like those who live in Wall Maria, all those years ago. I think that's why Erika looked upset at seeing the deer like that. It reminded her of herself and family.

"You know, Stephanie I have an idea. If this deer didn't come from the walls we know of, it means it came from another place. Maybe we should follow him." She said.

"Erika, are you sure about this? We barely can keep ourselves alive out here. How will the dear survive?"

"I know this is a slim, slim chance. But, it just might work. If we ourselves made it out here, the deer must know where to find what we're looking for." She reasoned. I don't know about this. Our own lives are hanging by a thread on a daily basis, what if this plan doesn't work. What will we do?

"Fine, but I think we should stay here, or at least until the deer is stronger. There's food, water and the trees here are tall enough to protect us all. We should stay here for the time being." I responded.

"That's a great plan! It's safest to be here for a while." She said.

"I know this will sound silly, but maybe we should name the deer. Its sound stupid, but it might help us later if we need the deer to find us." I said, sort of embarrassed for suggesting it. I'm 18, and Erika is 20, so I feel we're a little old for this.

"It's not silly. It could help us later on. But what should we name it."

I already knew what to name it. It was a name that was very special to Erika. I knew she would love it.

"I was thinking the name Elizabeth." I said.

It was the name of Erika's mother. Erika always talked about her mother, and sadly there were things Erika had never said to her mother before she was eaten.

"I love the name." Was all she could say. She was crying, knowing why I had chosen the name. She put her hand over her mouth to keep from sobbing.

"Thank you, Stephanie." She choked out.

All I did was smile at her. I felt so bad for her. My mom was still living, and I could never imagine what would happen if I lost her. Even though my blood sister, Angelica, was never nice to me after I decided I wanted to join the scouts when I was young, at least I had Erika. Erika was my sister, at this point. This was the least I could do, for my sister.


	10. Rot

**(A/N: Hi everybody! Sorry, I got lazy and I had a lot of work at school. Now that I'm almost on summer vacation, I'll have a lot more time to write. Hope you like the following chapters! Warning: A LOT of violence. Or at least I think it's violent.)**

* * *

Year 853

1 week later

A man chuckled lowly to himself as he thought of a way to take down one of his targets. He had almost got him, in the year 850, but his target managed to escape. His target was Levi Ackerman. It was a miracle he had managed to escape all those times he did. But right now, an even bigger target arose. One who wasn't even living inside the walls.

"I'm surprised that those girls even made it outside." The middle aged man told one of his squad members.

"But sir, those girls are only a day away from finding the scriptures. They are close from destroying everything we worked for." The younger man responded.

"This Stephanie Kristin, she is the one you are looking for. The other girl, Erika, I'll deal with her myself." The middle aged man was Kaney Ackerman, the leader and head of the suppression squad.

"When do I leave, Sir?" the young man asked.

"Right now." Kaney said, with a smirk on his face. '_Let's see if they're as good as I've heard.' _

* * *

(Stephanie P.O.V.)

Trees, Trees, and more trees. I know I must be patient, but everything is wearing thin. My patience, strength, energy, everything. Only one tank of gas is left, but luckily the one I'm wearing is full. But if I were to die now, my spirit would never rest. I will not let my sacrifices be in vain, nor will I let myself be killed because of the titans. At least, I've see what humans inside the walls will never see.

The roar of titans and their footsteps was getting louder. What I learned while outside the walls was that titans weren't as threatening as they once were. I've out ran them more times than you can imagine. Humans in the walls pretended as if they were magical, and gave them more power than they deserved. But this is coming from me, who after being outside the walls for long has caused me to lose my ability to fear any mortal or titan. And really, who could blame me?

"Titans. Looks like we have to use our 3DMG. Let's go." Erika said. Being in the air while using our 3DMG was actually sort of peaceful. After losing my fear of titans, I'm actually fine with being outside the walls, except for the lack of food or rest. I finally feel free, and not like an animal in its cage. I'm grateful for Erika allowing me to leave the walls with her. Looking back now, I feel I was a burden on her.

The deer we found was below us. It was quickly ahead of us, but still in sight. I regained its strength fast, but was still not completely well.

"What the Hell?" Erika said. The titans roar diminished, but one lone titan came running towards us.

Both of us took out our blades, but the titan ignored us. It was digging, and had a pained expression on its face. Eventually it stopped, and Erika and I decided to stop using our 3DMG, as the titan didn't seem to be a threat anymore.

On the ground Erika and I stood, and the titan turned to us. It seemed like a typical titan, and had Brown hair and hazel eyes. It appeared to be a 9 meter titan.

"Take…it." It spoke, in a deep unsettling voice that resembled that of a monster. It actually spoke! Titans weren't supposed to speak, but it spoke. To say Erika and I were surprised was an understatement.

The titan had a look of desperation, as if it weren't supposed to do this. It held out a scripture, along with a leather book full of pages. Once we got over this shock, we took the scripture the titan held out.

"June 17, 720." Erika read out loud.

"What the hell is he doing?" Erika asked alarmed. The titan started to scratch at his face, strong enough that his skin started to peel. It's so strange, I can't look away.

"Stephanie, move out the way!" Erika yelled. I finally snapped back into my normal state, and barely managed to jump out the way in time. The titan attempted to bite me, and snapped where I was. Erika quickly killed, but the last thing we saw before she killed him was his contorted face of regret. I feel sorrier for him than I do for myself seeing how guilty he looked.

Erika being too distracted to even scold me, instead went to the hole the titan dug.

"Stephanie, come over here. What the titan gave us was not the only book in here. There are many documents. We need to begin digging them out, all of them.'" She said.

Looking into the hole, I saw the edges of papers wet with water sticking out of the dirt. The hole was about five feet deep. Along with the papers, the spines and edged of books stuck out as well, some with the visible titles being written a different language, others with the language I spoke, and others with an old version of a different language.

"We need to dig them out, who knows what information the books hold." I said.

We got to digging. We took out every book, every paper, and needed to dig even deeper to find the rest of the books. It took us about an hour to finish this.

"Erika I think I figured out one of the titles' meaning." I said. She looked up in interest.

"I think it means, 'The Alliance.'" I said. The letters that formed the title, though written in an old version of my language, were identifiable.

"But what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Die." I heard somebody said. That's the last thing I heard, but I am somewhat at peace. I know that Erika will complete my dream.

* * *

(No one's point of view)

The gun shot rang throughout the forest, scaring the birds away. Stephanie was shot in the head by an unknown person. Sadly, this was fatal and killed her instantly.

The man instantly tried to run away, but Erika never even gave him a chance to try that. She instantly grabbed her gun and shot him 13 times, but he was dead the first time she shot him. Her gun shot with such force it caused his limp body to convulse.

"What am I going to do?" Erika asked, tears streaming down her face. She was almost running out of food, her energy was down, her strength was beginning to weaken, and Stephanie was dead.

Not being able to give her a longer funeral, Erika was forced to simply dig a hole and bury her quickly. To honor Stephanie she did something different. She covered the matted dirt with her cloak, and one of her blades.

The roar of the titans grew louder, and Erika knew why. The gun shots had attracted the titans, and she had to get out quickly using her 3DMG. The suppression squad member's anti-human gear caught her attention, and decided to use it in place of her 3DMG. While rummaging through the man's coat, she found out his name. 'Jack' she thought. No surname was provided for his safety, she figured. Flying through the wind, using her newly gained gear, she became twice as angry as she was before.

'Jack, you may have taken away my friend, but you will serve me well. You are a warning. I hope your death shows them that I'm not dead. I will kill them no matter what. Now, rot in hell, bastard.'

'Humanity was ignorant before, but with the books I now hold, I will stop the titans. The Alliance, they interest me. Maybe I'll form my own.'

Even the filled with rage, what angered Erika even more was that she was never able to mourn the death of anyone she cared for. Not for her mother, or her brother, and now for Stephanie. So instead of sadness, she felt rage. It's not like if she could feel sadness, even then she still wouldn't cry. Her grief was too deep for tears.

* * *

**(A/N: I really hope you liked the chapter. I will have more time to write now that I'm on vacation. Sorry if this chapter was violent. Anything that includes the SnK world is violent, afterall.)**

.


End file.
